


Can’t Stay Upset

by alrangerz



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Suggestive Themes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: After Harry’s announcement, Cav isn’t too happy.
Relationships: Taina "Caveira" Pereira/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Can’t Stay Upset

**Author's Note:**

> A really small drabble because I wanted to write some Twitch/Caveira. My take on how things would go.

When Harry first introduced the idea to the team, many of them were a little skeptical about it. They already versed one another in simulation training, but this was different. Harry was telling them they’d compete in a stadium full of cheering crowds. And even though it was going to have all operators participating, only ten select ops would be showcased for the grand introduction. He called it: The Program.

“Who does Harry think he is, putting us against each other just for a bunch of people who have had little to no military training.”

“Tai.”

“Then he says it all calm and shit, with that stupid fucking smirk on his face. I hate looking at him sometimes.”   
  
“Taina.”

“And to top it all off, he’s bringing back a stadium that-”

The Brazilian’s angry ranting was cut off by hands grabbing the collar of her shirt and soft lips against her own. She immediately relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her hands around the wrists of her lover. They stayed like that for a good moment before her partner pulled away, and stood back on their feet. “Taina, calm down. Has Harry ever done something for no reason?”

Taína stared at the French woman and frowned. She didn’t like being sided against. “No, but…”

“Nuh uh, no buts. Everything he’s done has been for a reason, so you’re going to put on your cute little jacket, and you’re going to join the other defending operators on that field. Understood?”

“Yes, Emmanuelle, I understand. Can I...Can I kiss you again before I go?”

The blue eyed operator raised an eyebrow at the request, but she rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s neck to pull her into another kiss. It didn’t last long for it was interrupted by Elena, who had returned to the engineering room to grab her gloves.

She silently walked to the table in the middle and picked up her belongings all the while giving the women a sly grin. “Don’t knock anything over. Tai, Harry wants us out now. Say goodbye and let’s go.”

Taina groaned, but a gentle squeeze on her shoulder brought her attention to the woman in front of her. “I’ll be rooting for you, babe. Go get some wins, and try not to hurt anyone too badly.”

“Yeah yeah. I’ll see you later, Em. Bye.”

* * *

They lost, and they lost hard. And Caveira lost it on the field. She had felt her blood boil before she started yelling at the combat medic, Doc. She shoved him to the side and spewed out more hate which made him wave her off and throw his helmet onto the grass. Before she could put her hands on Doc again, Pulse intervened and pushed them away from one another, and shouted, “We are a team so we need to fucking act like one! It’s bad enough we lost!”

Yeah, Caveira thought to herself. The only reason they lost was because she had messed up an interrogation and paid the price for it. A bullet to her skull and the planting of the defuser in the bomb room. They had lost the tiebreaker and the crowds were going insane.

Mira sucked her teeth and stomped off the field alongside Mozzie, leaving the three operators on their own.

Harry appeared in the screens and congratulated the winning team, giving a quick tip about the MVP, Hibana.

Caveira huffed and walked off the field, heading straight for her room to change. She didn’t expect anyone to be around at the time, but she had jumped slightly when she noticed her partner sitting on her bed. “Em, what are you doing here?”

Twitch leaned back on her hands and shrugged. “Just came to see how you were doing. I saw the little exchange on the field and thought you’d need to cool down.” She crossed one leg over the other, letting the hem of her shorts slide up just enough. “Vincent said we could have the room for a few minutes.”

Caveira just stood there and attempted to swallow the lump in her throat. She was speechless. “Thank you, Harry for upsetting me today.”


End file.
